Alls Fair in War n' Guns
by SmileyButterflyy
Summary: Japan is no longer run by the government, but by street gangs and the mafia powerful enough to take control. Blood is spilt at the pull of a trigger, and somehow the worst of the worst are disappearing. The Shinsengumi secretly fight for the peace of Japan to try to restore the order, but they aren't behind the disappearances. Who is? And will he/she help? haradaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this :3 But I love this anime! So yeah... This is a AU with my OC and Harada, my favorite (which is hard to pick cause of all the awesome, hot guys \\./)**

**I don't own Hakuoki or any of the characters, besides my OC. Even though I dearly wish otherwise.**

Nasuka was leaning in the doorway of the White Fang's secret meeting room. A abandoned connivence store's backroom. She had only been a member for a month and she was in the same room as the leaders. She looked into a broken mirror and saw her reflection. Nasuka's hips and chest were curvy and held by her tight black outfit. She short tight, black shorts and a tight black midrift that pushed her chest up. In her holsters were guns, she also had smaller guns in her knee-length white boots and on her upper thigh. But they couldn't be seen from under her peach coat. Nasuka's long blond hair was in a loose bun at the top of her head with a few strands of hair framing her slender face. To everyone who knew her she was deadly, but to the White Fang she was harmless, air-head girl.

_The idiots._

Nasuka looked over the leaders. There were six head ones and seven underlings. They were all discussing about how to crush the gang to the west who were trying to take there turf. Each and every one of them sat on piles of boxes that held assortments on sneer and snacks they took from the places they 'protected'. They bypassed around beer after beer, there was a large collection of the empty cans and bottles on the floor.

Gang wars had swallowed the nation of Japan and the government was useless against them. All the gangs wanted was power, blood, money, and women. Right now, Nasuka was one of those women. Sorta.

Toma, the head who liked her, beckoned to her. She walked over shyly and he reached out an arm and pulled her up to him. Heads and subordinates drew jealous eyes and so did a few other heads. Toma had been a lucky man to have saved such a sexy, pure girl from getting killed in the street a month ago. She was here today as Toma had a something to discuss with her.

Toma was a tall, muscular man in his early twenties where as she was seventeen. He had blonde spikey har and he shirt normally shirtless, but today for The White Fang's important meeting he wore a t-shirt. She sat on boxes containing the best beer that they had found, which he save for himself and a select few others.

"I have a plan," Toma started.

"Wait," said Sho, "I have something to says regarding Nasuka." Sho was like an advisor to Toma, even if he was the lowest ranking man in the room for the White Fang.

Toma's eyes narrowed and his hand drifted under the bottom of Nasuka's short coat and up to her butt. "Go on."

_The fucking shithead. Trying to grope me._

"I have reason to believe that Nasuka is in an acquaintance with the Black Onii." Sho blurted out his words, and he lost his mask of calm. He had to make sure the girl was right for Toma.

Toma's hand stopped cold, just an inch from Nasuka's butt. He pulled her away from him and looked up into her soft, innocent face. "What is he talking about?" Toma's expression softened when she teared up, "What happened?" He gently put his hands on her upper arms.

Nasuka crossed her arms over her stomach, reaching inside her coat to touch the handle of her guns attached to her hips. She bowed her head slight and curled in her shoulders, "I-I'm so sorry..." She sniffed delicately, getting a few concerned murmurs from the group, "I was on the streets... And some guys surrounded me."

Toma gripped her arms tighter, so she flinched, she couldn't have him touch her arms to tightly, "A- Ah."

His hands dropped, but his expression grew dark, "What did they do to you? I'LL KILL THEM," he roared in the back of his throat. The roar received some vocal agreements.

"They went to far!" Cried Kahl, an underling.

"How could they hurt our precious angel? Something has to be done about them!" Growled Quinn, a head.

"They hurt her, we have to take action now, or who knows what'll happen next." Said head Darren Through clenched teeth.

Sho looked around, then at Nasuka's slim shaking frame. She was harmless. And every time he had seen her, she was dressed nicely is Cotten dresses and cardigans. Soft, since things, she couldn't hurt a fly. Sho felt in his pocket the ring that Toma had asked him to hold onto for him.

Toma a stood up and spoke with a reverence in his voice, "We will act tonight. Nasuka must be avenged. Well clean up the streets to make it safe door her."

With that speech, the room erupted in cheer, more beer was handed around and the group sank into a drunk, laughing state.

Toma turned to Nasuka, the words 'marry me,' on his lips. Sho pulled out the ring in anticipation. And she pulled her hands out from her coat, a gun in each hand with a muffler on the end. Only Toma and Sho noticed what she pulled.

Nasuka fired a bullet to Toma's head, it went right between his eyebrows and out the other side. She turned her death bringers onto the other unsuspecting members and shot them clean through the head, an instant kill for them all, and all before Toma collapsed on the ground dead.

Sho watched the devil in Angela's skin snap the old bullets out and snap the new ones in, he was the last one of 13 men still alive. He reached for Quinn's fun from his belt, who was the closest one with a loaded weapon, as the heads were the only ones allowed to have the, at meetings.

Nasuka stomped on Sho's hand and aimed her reloaded gun at his head. Her expression was blank.

"W- Why did you do this? Toma was going to propose to you..." Sho looked up at Nasuka with a pained expression, which she stared back at blankly.

"Simple," she pressed down slightly on the trigger finger, "All men want a women's body. And they'll do anything they want. Be it money, power, or sex. You gangs think you're trying to being peace, but it only amounts to pain and trouble. So I'm just doing my share of cleaning up the streets." Nasuka pulled the trigger the whole way, and there was no scream of pain or of a gun shot. Sho slumped lifeless to the ground.

She stepped away from the pool of blood starting to form and picked the ring from Sho's hands and slipped it into her pocket to pull out her cell.

Nasuka dialed as she left the store. It rang for a second, then the other end picked up.

"How did it go?" Came a quiet voice.

"Clean kills. Only used 13 bullets. You're clear to take out the rest of their main HQ, I sent you the location earlier." Nasuka slipped into an alley and slipped off her coat and here boots to reveal her black outfit.

"You did good. The rest of the night is yours." The line ended, and Nasuka put her cell back in her pocket and dawned more black biker jacket and knee-length boots.

"The rest of the night, huh?" She mused aloud and looked up at the rising full moon, "And I know exactly what to do."

)

Heisuke and Sanosuke were looking over the streets, making their rounds of the little section of Japan they looked over as the Shinsengumi.

The night was cool and just beginning as they walked down a street that held a large street market. It was here that they tended to have to supervise the most, as many jobless people tried to steal the food and per goods on display.

Heisuke opened his mouth for a soundless yawn, and Sanosuke pushed his jaw up to close Heisuke' mouth. It closed with a snap, and on his tongue too.

"Ah! Dat hurd." Heisuke touched his tongue and found that it was luckily not bleeding. He glared from under his messy dark brown hair up at his friend.

Heisuke was the shortest, and the youngest member of the Shinsengumi. He had a sword at his side, and a small revolver on the other. He used the sword for sneaky missions, and cause there weren't enough gun mufflers for all of the men in the Shinsengumi. He wore skinny black pants, a loose yellow shirt, and a dark purple hoodie. He had on fingerless leather gloves for when it came to a fist fight with a street fight, or with Shinpachi, and cause they looked cool.

Swords were carried to mark the Shinsengumi as one of its members. They did not brand skin, tattoo themselves, or wear special clothes. Unless if the went on a raid, then they would wear their light blue jackets.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, "You think it's okay to walk around, a proud member of the Shinsengumi, with his mouth open? I only did what Shinpachi would have done."

Sanosuke's hair was a rich mix of red and brown, depending on the lighting. He was the captain of the tenth group in the Shinsengumi. He head at his side a sword, as per the Shinsengumi item of recognition, and a squat dagger was at his side, which could be swung and become a fully spear. He wore black pants, a red leather jacket, and he had white on bandages on his stomach to hide a scar he had enflicked upon himself.

Heisuke grumbled a complaint as they walked down the market street and passed a few carts. The carts were usually made up of wood, sometimes metal while other were thrown together stand with a few crates and scraps of metal for a counter. The owners of the stand up carts called out prices and some even left their stand to follow buyers to get them interested in their product.

One such seller ran up to Harada and put an arm around his shoulder. This one was nicknamed The Alchemist or Al for short, but Harada never knew why. Al's stand was an old rusty Chevy with its products in the back, facing the street. He was a burly middle aged man who loved to follow people around and nagger them to buy his product, food that he acquired.

"Won't cost you much, this pretty little apple," Al said as he waved the fruit in front of the two boys.

Heisuke looked curiously at the man and the fruit, he had never seen an apple before. "How much?"

Al rounded on him with a white-toothed grin, "Why it'd only cost you a few coper pieces for three of these beauties."

Heisuke dug in his pocket for some change and pulled out three copper pieces. "Is this enough?" He hadn't eaten before coming on patrol, mostly due to Shinpachi taking all of his bread and fish.

Al looked at the money with a sharp eye, "Yup, that'll do it. Now of you'll just follow me to my cart, I'll get you your last two apples."

Al turned around sharply in the direction os his cart, dragging around Harada around as well as his arm was still around his shoulders. The three men walked back to the Chevy and Heisuke saw a strange figure lurking off to one side of the car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Al called out to the figure, "get away from there."

Before Al could take a step towards his Chevy, Heisuke swiftly took off running full speed at the dark figure and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "Gotcha."

Sanosuke and Al came a few seconds later, and the two men looked down at who Heisuke pinned down. It was no man.

Under Heisuke was a pretty, fair skinned girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a black coat and black boots, and her right fist was clenched tight.

"Why is it, that when I stand around doing nothing, I get tackled by men?" The girl slid out from under Heisuke, and he let her het up.

"Sorry... I thought you were a thief." Heisuke got up and held out a hand for her.

"Ah, sorry Nasuka. I thought that you were going to try to steal from me. Couldn't see from where I was." Al put the apple in his apple basket.

Nasuka looked curiously at his hand, bit took it and got up. She dusted herself off and looked over the men before her. She knew The Alchemist, but not the other two. They were both well muscled men with a pretty face, who were looking at her.

Nasuka ignored the two guys and addressed Al, "I have something you'd want. Willing to trade a basket of clothes and a few blankets?"

Al raised an eyebrow, "I don't see you carrying much to trade. And you should know that I trade fair and even." Sanosuke nodded, now the name The Alchemist made sense.

Nasuka rolled her eyes, "I've traded with you long enough to know that." She held out her fist and unfurled her fingers from around a plain gold ring, "And I think I know your methods well enough to know that this would fetch more than a weeks worth in food and clothes."

Al held out his hand for it, and Nasuka dropped the ring into his palm. The Alchemist showed himself as he inspected the ring, he disappeared into his truck to find his tools. Whenever a metal so such appeared, The Alchemist could verify its authenticity.

Heisuke glanced at the girl, "Where did you get that ring?" She was pretty, gorgeous even, but it wasn't just her face, bit the mysterious air she gave off.

Sanosuke was looking out into the street, but one ear stayed locked on Nasuka and Heisuke's conversation. There was something different about this girl, and it wasn't the way she dressed.

Nasuka looked at the boy, not much of a boy, but she couldn't call him a man either. "It was given to me." Nasuka hung her head, as though to have a sad appearance. She could elaborate and tell how a gang leader had proposed to her with a stolen ring from a dead politician's wife, and how she killed the head of the tiger and left the rest of the body to the vultures. But she didn't, "A proposal gone sour, you could put it." Nasuka shuffled her feet, uncertain.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Heisuke scratches his head, a engagement gone wrong was not what he expected. Guess she was heart broken, and she hid it well.

A typical reaction.

Sanosuke turned around and said, "I'm Sanosuke, or Sano, and this is Heisuke. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Nasuka stood dumbfounded, she just said she got out of a relationship. What was us deal?! She looked up at his with her eyebrows knitting together, "Not a pleasure at all, considering your rudeness."

Heisuke glared at Sano, it was like him to be friendly, but not to show some remorse was unlike him. He didn't know what was going through his head as much as he could stop Shinpachi from taking his fish. It never worked out.

Harada didn't pull his hand back from the sharp edge in her voice, instead he used his outstretched hand to mess up her hair. He fingers rubbed against her scalp as he made her long hair go flying left and right, making her hair tie fall out and her hair spilled out around her.

Throughout the whole period, Nasuka was half astonished, and half annoyed. How could his man, one she barely knew, decide he could mess with her, even of it was only her hair. She tried to back away and swat at his hand, but he followed and no amount of hand swatting was gonna drive him away. Nasuka went to her last resort.

Nasuka threw her hands over her head for protection and half glared, half pouted at Sanosuke, who looked like he had enjoyed her protests to much. "_Why_ did you do that?"

"It's authentic, and worth a two-three weeks worth of your normal trade," Al said as he bounded out of the truck with tue ring in his grasp.

Sanosuke straightened up and smiled at the man, "Since everything is fine here, we'll take our leave." He waved to Al and turned to Nasuka, with her blond hair spilling over her shouldes and her eyes wide and deep, "That expression of yours... You've been through a lot, so lighten up." Sanosuke reached out and rumpled her hair again before walking away.

Heisuke shook her hand and gave his farewells before catching up to Sanosuke. "I don't get what you said."

"Really? I thought I was quiet clear."

Heisuke shook his head, "Well no. Her engagement just ended badly. So of course she'd look down."

"Not the engagement... I was thinking something deeper. She looks like she's seen to much. Although with this age, it's no surprise."

"How could you tell?" Heisuke lengthened his stride to match Sano's. The street market disappeared behind them as they headed back to HQ, their rounds done for the day.

"Her reactions and expression was only surface deep, I couldn't tell who she really was. So I assumed that she must be hiding herself from the outside world."

"That... Makes sense," Heisuke stretched his arms up, "wonder if we'll see her again."

Sano shrugged, it was up to fate.

**Ooh wow... That was awesome.**

**if something wasn't clear, please say something. Chapter 2 will be out soon**

**R&R ****Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah... Hey, thanks for looking at chapter two. Sorry for the delay -u-"**

**Sadly, I do not own hakouki, tear* only my OC**

The Alchemist took Nasuka's ring and gave her the first of his pay for the ring, a box of food and a few ratty changes of clothes. After the encounter with those two strange guys, she was tired. The moon was sinking and her night off was done. She would need to be getting back. She secured the box's lid and went off run the first moment she was alone. She ran through the shadows and went down side streets and alleys. She hopped a tall Iron fence; then, she stopped in the back garden of a grand house, which had no lights on. She hid the basket in a bush and covered it with her jacket.

Nasuka straightened up and faced the dark house, barring her black ensemble to the night. The house had every curtain closed and not a spread of light showed. This was her meeting spot, where she met up with her senpai, Shiranui Kyo.

Nasuka felt the a small shift in the wind and she spilled out a gun from her hip holster and aimed it in the direction that the sound came from. At the end of her barrel, aimed at a dark patch of night, was Shiranui.

Shiranui was dressed in his normal ensemble; a black muscle shirt that showed off his black calligraphy tattoo running along his left arm, black pants with secret pockets that he hid some of his bullets in, and black combat boots that would make a terrible racket anywhere, except Shiranui never made a sound when he walked. His hair was long, purple, wavy, and held up in a ponytail.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Nasuka murmured under her breath. She put away her gun and waited for her senpai to step foreword.

Shiranui came forward till he was stationed right in front of her, he looked down and smiled. "Nice reflexes, you're much better than the first time I saw you."

"Yeah, well I was small and didn't know a trigger from a barrel."

"And your parents were killed right in front of you by some street gang. Terrible."

Nasuka knitted her eyebrows together, "I know what happened to me. You saved me, and now I'm cleaning up all the trash to find who was responsible for that night."

Shiranui chuckled, "And you're very welcome for everything I did for you. Now as for the job you did: it was clean, and you used only 13 bullets, very nice."

Nasuka kept a straight face and looked back up at him, "I was taught by the best." She really had been. Even when they were both small, he was the best shot in any gang across Japan.

"That you were." He smirked and stepped away. "If anything new comes up, I'll contact you." He disappeared into the darkness as quietly as he came with only the sound of the wind left behind.

_That went well._

Nasuka sighed, now was to late to deliver the box. For now, she might as well get some sleep. She went to the ladies room of a Black Onii ramen shop and took out a new dress. This one went to mid-thigh in length, but a two inch slit ran up both sides. It was a navy blue dress with a cross back. Nasuka slipped put of her work outfit and put on her new dress. She always needed new ones, as her others kept getting red stains that wouldn't go away. She was exhausted and had gone two days off of a few hours of sleep.

Nasuka took the box and out her black jacket back on. She left the garden and walked down an alley shortcut to get to her little home/hideaway.

"Where's a sexy girl like you traveling around at his late at night?" whispered a deep voice in her ear. All Nasuka could fare from him was a blurry vision of red, white, and black. A lot of black.

Nasuka was wobbly on her feet and she was sluggish to respond, "Get away from me before you drop dead." She didn't say this because she was scared for his safety, no one ever came to her resque, she just wanted to give him fair warning before she shot him through the heart.

The slimeball's hand wrapped around her waist and her back was to him. He whispered in her ear, "Don't think I want to... Besides, who's gonna make me? No one is here to stop me from touching you." With his other free hand he ran his fingers up her bare leg. "Now how bout we go somewhere more," his hand slipped under the hem of her dress, "private."

_He's got one thing right... No one is here to help me. So it's up to me to get out._

Nasuka dropped her leg back between his. She spun around and knocked his feet out from under him. He toppled backwards and she knocked him away with another kick of her foot to his head. He ended up up the ground, his melon lolling to the side. He was knocked out. A strange, long object was strapped to his side, but Nasuka was to muddled to notice much detail. She took it from his side and tucked it in the box.

She heard running footsteps and walked in the other direction from them. Dealing with people in this era of underhandedness was most likely to get yourself screwed over.

Nasuka gripped the basket and walked for a few blocks, coming to a stop under an old hotel's awning. A flickering sign claimed it had an ice cream parlor inside. Nasuka went inside and sat at the counter, she put the box on counter;then, she laid her head down and was out.

Shinpachi crept down the hotel stairs, he woke up in the middle of the night with a sugar craving. He peeked into the parlor to make sure no one was there, but someone was. He stayed back and observed the intruder in the Shinsengumi's headquarters, where had the guards go?

Shinpachi wore a green bandana even to bed. He was dress in his favorite rice bowl pajama bottoms and he was shirtless. Why sleep with a shirt when he had to wears one all day? Then he couldnt show off his amazing muscles. Was his reasoning. Otherwise, he dressed in black pants, a loose vest, and a green choker.

Nasuka breathed in and out for several minutes before Shinpachi deemed that she was indeed asleep. He walked closer and viewed her face, she was a beauty. Soft face, her nose sloped just a bit, her lips looked soft and full. there were a few aprons under tue counter, so he bundled them up and put them under her as a pillow.

"Ice cream for a treat and a hot girl sleeping in front of me for an added bonus, sweet." Shinpachi fished out a sweet on a stick and leaned on he counter, watching her. When he finished his third, he reconsidered watching a girl he didn't know sleep...

As quietly as a twenty year-old hyped up on sugar could, he crept up the stairs back to his and Sano's room. It was early in the morning, so that meant one thing, Saitou was patrolling the halls.

Saitou was the silent and deadly swords men of the Shinsengumi who had recently cut off his pony tail so that his rumpled indigo hair fell over his eyes at times. He wore a black vest with navy blue cuffs and buttons over a high collar white button down, black skinny jeans with a navy belt, and a navy overcoat with tail flaps, a which he didn't have on. However, he did wear his sword and gun holster on his right hip. For some reason, he really enjoyed using the sword compared to the gun.

Saitou looked at Shinpachi with sharp ocean blue eyes that asked him what he was doing up so early.

"Ah, morning silent one! Went up for a walk, bit of exercise, gotta keep these muscles in top form yaknow?" Shinpachi flexed an arm for fun. Saitou chuckled, "W- What's so funny?" Shinpachi said indignantly.

Saitou shook his head and went on with his patrol, "A morning workout in your pajamas. You gotta think of something better to hide your sugar and booze fix."

Shinpachi looked down at his pants and shook his head, "Okay, I wasn't working out and I was eating some ice cream, but I think the guards are lacking by the front."

Saitou turned around, "Lacking how?" Saitou was a head instructor for the lowers, he taught them how to handle a sword and shoot a gun.

"Well," Shinpachi leaned in a bit and whispered low, " there's a hot girl asleep at the parlor's counter. I think she came in from the front."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "Then we should inform Hijikata."

)

Hijikata and Kondou were awake in the wee hours of the morning. Their strategy discussion had gone on longer than most would've though possible.

Kondou was the Head of the Shinsengumi, he had his hair line receding by the month and the rest spiked out like he had just rolled out of bed. Kondou was a man of tradition, so he often wore yukata, especially at meetings, but otherwise he wore a pin strip dark brown suit. His weapons of choice were a small handgun, but he relied more on his steel blade to cut down his opponents.

Hijikata was second in command and was a stern individual. He wore black pants, a white color shirt, a skinny black tie, and a purple jacket. Like Kondou he wore yukatas at meetgs. His hair was chin length and straight as a pin, no amount of sleep or bed head would ever mess it up. He preffered to use a long sword and always had it next to him as a gun never appealed to him expect on snipping missions.

The two men were in the meeting room, which was the largest meeting room in the hotel. The carpet was a deep green and the walls an off white. There had been a grand chandelier, but it had fallen during a large scale earthquake years back. The only furniture was a long table and wooden chairs that fit all the heads of the Shinsengumi.

Before the leaders were stacks of profiles upon stakes of profiles. They had to find a way way to stop the White Fangs from taking more territory, the people they protected under their jurisdiction were getting antsy.

"Would an alliance with the Ligthting Gang, or Black Rose work?" asked Hjikata.

Kondou shook his head slowly, "No, they would want something in return. Or they would try to take us over."

Hjikata pulled out a recent report from the White Fang's area and glanced it over. "Dam it!" He smashed his fist down on the table, a vein popped up in his forehead.

"What is it!?" Kondou glanced at the paper and read it over. "Oh dear. That isn't good."

The report stated of the murder of a politician in the White Fang's territory. He had been a prominent man with a young wife and expecting. Both fund dead in their home. All their possessions had been taken, the house stripped of everything but the structure. Even the water pipes and electrical working had been ripped out.

"Those... Fucking... Dam... How could they've done that to those good people. Tears of anger peeked at the corner of his eyes." The paper was clenched between Hijikata's fingers. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand, "What can we do? We don't have many followers, but so many depending on us."

Kondou put a reassuring hand on his tense shoulder, "I know we will figure this out, but staying up through the night won't help anyone. The mafia era we're in is a dangerous one, its been going on for an age. I've lived through it, but I know with the Shinsengumi we can change it And set it back on a good path."

Hijikata took a steadying breath, "T- Thank you Kondou."

A knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Called Kondou, "What business do you have?"

"It's Shinpacchi and Saitou, we have something to discuss with you."

"Enter," Kondou answered.

Saitou entered first, he was dress as he had been on hallway patrol. Shinpachi came in after, he wore his pajama pants and still had a ice cream mustache.

Hijikata rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me that Shinpachi had a sugar fix this early in the morning, I don't have time for this."

"How did-" Shinpachi started, but Kondou made a motion of wiping his upper lip. Shinpachi rubbing his upper lip and took off his ice cream stache.

Saitou didn't crack a smile, "He did, but that's not why we came."

"Then why?" Kondou asked.

"We need a better guard on the front entrance, because someone got in." Shinpachi said.

Hjikata stood up quickly, which made the blood rush to hs head and made him slightly wobbly. Kondou steadied him by the elbow till he was fine. "Is the situation taken care of?"

Saitou nodded, "Okita overheard us and so i asked him to watch over her."

"Her?"

"Yes, I believe that she only came in here for shelter when the guards weren't looking."

Kondou scratched his chin, "Anything special about her?"

"She's dam sexy-" Shinpacch got an elbow to the gut from Saitou and lost his air, "God dam you Saitou."

"She had a box with her and a few guns, we were going to go through the box, but decided to leave it to Okita."

Kondou yawned, "Well, it seems like a simple case. I'll deal with her in the morning."

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please follow, review, like, etc. it means a lot :) RxR**


End file.
